Season 1
The first season of Smallville began airing on October 16, 2001, on The WB television network, and concluded its initial airing on May 21, 2002 with 21 episodes. Summary A meteor shower brings a young boy, later renamed Clark Kent to Smallville, Kansas. At the age of fourteen, he already exhibits invulnerability, super strength and super speed. Season One tells the stories from his first year in high school. Almost every week, he battles a new villain with super powers bestowed from exposure to the meteors. Clark also negotiates his friendships with Lana Lang, Lex Luthor, Pete Ross and Chloe Sullivan. Lex has come to Smallville to manage the LuthorCorp fertilizer plant. He is curious about Clark and the meteor shower, but his investigations threaten to expose Clark. Season One takes place during Clark, Lana, Pete, Chloe and the rest of their classmates' freshman year at Smallville High School aged 14-15 in this season and Lana's boyfriend, Whitney Fordman being a senior (aged 17-18). Opening Credits The Season 1 opening credits for each episode include the following: (eps appeared/eps in season) Recurring Characters *Lionel Luthor (9) *Deputy/Sheriff Ethan Miller (7) *Nell Potter (7) * Principal James Kwan (6) *Victoria Hardwick (4) *Roger Nixon (4) *Gabe Sullivan (4) *Deputy Gibbons (3) *Dr. Steven Hamilton (3) *Dominic Sanatori (3) *Deputy Lukyn (2) *Dr. MacIntyre (2) *Sam Phelan (2) Recurring Locations *Smallville **Kent Farm ***Kent House ***Clark Kent's Bedroom ***Kent Barn ***Clark Kent's Loft ***Kent Storm Cellar **Smallville High School ***Smallville Torch **Luthor Mansion **LuthorCorp Fertilizer Plant No. 3 **Main Street **Talon **Beanery **Smallville Cemetery **Smallville Medical Center *Metropolis **LuthorCorp Plaza Episode List: 2001-2002 *Pilot - Ep. 101 (#1 in total): A spaceship crashes in Smallville, Kansas during a meteor shower. A boy emerges from the ship and he is found and later adopted by the Kent's who name him Clark. Flash forward 12 years and Clark, now aged 14, has developed the abilities of super strength, super speed and invulnerability. His parents tell him of his alien origins. His best friends Chloe and Pete reveal to him the strange things that have happened in Smallville and show him the Wall of Weird. On it, Clark sees his crush Lana's parents on the wall and feels guilt for their deaths. Clark saves Lex Luthor's life after Lex hits him with his car, beginning a friendship with his future enemy. After seeing Lana kiss Clark on the cheek, her boyfriend Whitney gets the football team to choose Clark as this year's Scarecrow, an annual tradition of stringing up one Smallville High freshman in Riley's Field in a hazing ritual. Jeremy Creek, who was the Scarecrow during the meteor shower, tries to kill everyone at the homecoming dance using his powers of electricity, so Clark must stop him. *Metamorphasis - Ep. 102 (#2 in total): Greg Arkin has a passion for insects and Lana. When meteor-rock infested bugs swarm him, he takes on insectoid characteristics. Clark wakes up to find himself floating above his bed. Lex tries to help Clark woo Lana by giving him her meteor-rock necklace. Clark discovers that he can protect itself from its effects with lead. Greg kidnaps Lana and Clark must battle him to rescue her. *Hothead - Ep. 103 (#3 in total): Coach Walt Arnold is obsessed with winning. Meteor rocks in his sauna have given him the power to cause object to burst into flame. Clark defies Jonathan and joins the football team. Lana defies expectations, quits cheerleading and waits tables. Lex defies his father in a business plan that saves several people their jobs. The coach attacks the principal, a player, and Chloe before Clark stops him. *X-Ray - Ep. 104 (#4 in total): Tina Greer's skeleton is laced with meteor rocks. She is able to assume the form of anyone. She assumes the form of Lex to rob a bank. Clark discovers he has x-ray vision. Lana discovers her mother was much more interesting than her aunt ever told her. And Lex turns the tables on Roger Nixon, a journalist turned extortionist, gaining himself an unwilling ally at the Metropolis Inquisitor. *Cool - Ep. 105 (#5 in total): When Sean Kelvin falls into an icy, meteor rock-laced lake, he suffers from permanent hypothermia, he is desperate to get warm. He tries fire and electricity, but the best fix is body heat. Clark breaks a date with Lana in order to save Chloe. Clark throws Sean in a pond, which freezes and entombs him. Meanwhile, Jonathan refuses to accept Lex as an investor in the family farm. *Hourglass - Ep. 106 (#6 in total): Clark Kent meets Cassandra Carver at the Smallville Retirement Center. She lost her vision during the meteor shower, and now she can see the future. When Harry Volk falls into a pond full of meteor rocks, he becomes young and sets off on a mission to kill the descendants of the jury who convicted him of murder 60 years ago, including Jonathan Kent. Cassandra is able to provide Clark with some insight into his future, but she dies when she sees a vision of Lex Luthor's future. *Craving - Ep. 107 (#7 in total): Jodi Melville begins a diet plan of vegetables shakes. Her vegetables were grown in meteor rock-contaminated soil, and she is losing weight so fast that regular food doesn't fulfill her cravings. She must suck the fat out of others. Meanwhile Lex becomes interested in Chloe's theory that all the weird stuff that happens in Smallville can be traced to the meteor shower. He begins funding the research of Steven Hamilton, a controversial mineralogist. *Jitters - Ep. 108 (#8 in total): Earl Jenkins is suffering from seizures. He blames his condition on mineral poisoning he received at LuthorCorp. In an attempt to get Lionel Luthor's attention and some information that might help his doctors treat his condition, he takes hostages inside the plant. Lex Luthor successfully bargains for the release of the hostages by bravely becoming a hostage himself. Clark uses his powers to find the mysterious Level Three, but there are no answers there. *Rogue - Ep. 109 (#9 in total): Sam Phelan is a rogue cop who learns Clark's secret, but his attempts to blackmail Clark backfire when he is killed in a shootout during a museum heist. Meanwhile, Chloe Sullivan is fired as editor of the Smallville Torch, and Lex Luthor has an old girlfriend reenter his life with a plan to destroy his father. *Shimmer - Ep. 110 (#10 in total): Jeff Palmer discovers a strange green rose and extracts its oils to create a cream which renders him invisible. His sister Amy Palmer is obsessed with Lex and jealous of Victoria. Jeff uses his power of invisibility to attack Victoria, but he is thwarted by Clark. Meanwhile, Clark considers making a move on Lana, as she and Whitney are having trouble. *Hug - Ep. 111 (#11 in total): Bob Rickman wants to buy the Kent Farm to build a pesticide plant. He uses a very persuasive kryptonite handshake to convince Jonathan to sell. His former business partner Kyle Tippet lives in Smallville and threatens to expose him if he doesn't get out of town. Meanwhile, Lana and Clark argue, Chloe kisses Clark, and Lex shoots Clark with an automatic weapon. *Leech - Ep. 112 (#12 in total): Eric Summers suddenly receives the powers once wielded by Clark, and Clark is left without them. Lex Luthor turns the tables on Harry Hardwick. Lana Lang laments the impending sale of the Talon. *Kinetic - Ep. 113 (#13 in total): After Whitney loses his football scholarship, he falls into a bad crowd with meteor rock tattoos that give them the power to walk through walls. They put Chloe in the hospital, blackmail Lex, and threaten to kill Whitney. Meanwhile, Lana convinces Lex to restore the Talon. *Zero - Ep. 114 (#14 in total): Roy Rothman has come to Smallville to terrorize Lex Luthor and get vengeance for his sister, whose fiancé died at Club Zero three years ago. Meanwhile, Chloe Sullivan researches Clark's adoption and Lana Lang prepares for the opening of the Talon. *Nicodemus - Ep. 115 (#15 in total): Jonathan turns against his son, Lana becomes a sexy flirt and Pete sets out to settle a score with Lex. They all exhibit unusual behavior after coming into contact with a strange, toxic flower - and there appears to be no antidote to the flower's poison. *Stray - Ep. 116 (#16 in total): Ryan James can read minds. In Smallville, he tries to escape his abusive step-parents who use his abilities to help them steal by feigning amnesia. He stays with the Kents, and Clark gets to have a little brother for a few days. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor turns down an offer from his father to return to Metropolis. *Reaper - Ep. 117 (#17 in total): Tyler Randall is resurrected after a piece of meteor rock is embedded in his wrist at the time of death. Everyone he touches turns to ash. At first he tries to help the terminally ill by putting them out of their misery, promising them a painless death, but soon gains an addiction to what he does. Meanwhile, Lex thwarts his father's attempt to audit his books, and Whitney works up the courage to visit his ailing father. *Drone - Ep. 118 (#18 in total): Sasha Woodman is eliminating her competition in the race for class president by commanding a swarm of bees to attack them. Clark Kent is running against her with Pete Ross as his manager. Chloe Sullivan endorses the other guy. Meanwhile, Lana Lang finds an underhanded way to save the Talon from bankruptcy, and Lex Luthor puts a second reporter in his pocket. *Crush - Ep. 119 (#19 in total): Chloe falls for Justin Gaines, a telekinetic seeking revenge against the surgeon who couldn't heal him and the driver who hit him. Clark is jealous and counsels with Lana. Lex reconciles with his childhood nanny, and Whitney's father dies. *Obscura - Ep. 120 (#20 in total): Chloe is kidnapped and Lana is having visions of her attacker. Meanwhile, Lex finds a piece of the ship in Miller's Field and Clark asks Chloe to the spring formal. *Tempest - Ep. 121 (#21 in total): Clark, Chloe and Pete get ready for the spring formal. Lionel closes the plant. Lex plans an employee buyout. Roger Nixon threatens to expose Clark. Whitney leaves for the Marine Corps, and Lana gets swept up in a tornado. Notes *Clark develops one new super power this season, x-ray vision. *Clark uses his existing powers as early as the first episode: super speed, super strength and invulnerability. *The exceptions to the freak of the week format include "Rogue", "Zero", "Nicodemus", "Stray", "Obscura" and "Tempest", although the Nicodemus flower in "Nicodemus" may count for a plant version of a meteor freak, and "Obscura" involves friendly people infected with meteor rocks, meaning that there are only three episodes that does not involve kryptonite as an important element. *There are no villains in the main cast in Season One. *This is the first and only season in which Jor-El is not heard in any episodes. Category:Seasons Category:Smallville Seasons